Star Butterfly VS. Stevonnie
Two teenage girls from different worlds decide to deck it out for a Death Battle! Introduction Wiz: In a different planet lives Star Buttefly, a Mewman princess who inherits the Royal Magic Wand from her mother and is sent to Earth to train. She meets Marco and the two get along nicely. Together, they keep both Earth and other dimensions safe and protected from evil forces. Boomstick: But somewhere else on Earth lives Steven Quartz Universe, a half kid, half gem hybrid meaning he's half rock and has a lot of questions no one gives a shit about. He just so happens to be friends with Connie and somehow, even though it's impossible, he and Connie fuse to create Stevonnie, their love child. Wiz: But the question we're asking today is can Stevonnie's magic, wit, and combat skills... Boomstick: Defeat Star's impulsive, reckless nature and magic spells. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Star Butterfly Wiz: A giddy, impulsive Mewman princess from another dimension has just turned fourteen and instead of getting cards and presents, she gets a magic wand: the family heirloom that has been passed down for generations. '''Boomstick: Why am I not surprised? FULL NAME: STAR BUTTERFLY AGE: 14 HOMETOWN: BUTTERFLY KINGDOM, MEWNI PARTNER/SIDEKICK: MARCO DIAZ HAS HEARTS FOR CHEEKS REBELLIOUS ATTEMPTING TO END RACISM AGAINST MONSTERS Boomstick: Aren't all teenagers rebellious these days? Get out of my room, mom! Wiz: Despite being a rebellious teenager, Star Butterfly is still a creative girl with a heart for all things justice. Boomstick: Seriously, this girl is taking down racism single handedly. ENERGETIC LOVES TO HELP OTHERS GETS PASSION OF FIGHTING FROM HER FATHER DEDICATED OWNS A MAGIC WAND AND MULTIPLE SPELLS TO GO ALONG WITH IT (WAND CAN ALSO SHAPESHIFT) Wiz: Star Butterfly has strengths that will definitely give her an advantage in a battle such as her most noticeable trait, her magic wand. Boomstick: That shit can create anything even without rhyming cuplets! It can even turn into shit! Take that Hogwarts! Wiz: She also is a ball of kinetic energy with agility and extreme precision when she casts her spells. Boomstick: She also doesn't give up on anything, for example, her non-stop rebellion against racism against monsters in Mewni FEATS USES MAINLY MAGIC TO SOLVE HER PROBLEMS MEMORIZES SPELLS EASILY EXTREME PRECISION AND 100% ACCURACY CREATIVE HAS A BUTTERFLY FORM THAT ENHANCES MAGIC Wiz: Despite having a small number of feats, these are strong when it comes to battle, especially when a certain spell could take out that one monster. She has a fantastic memory that she uses to recall her own spells. Boomstick: And her brain stength is impressive when it comes to math even though she doesn't give two shits about school. She has great timing and always manages to precisely hit that monster in the gut. Even though she's over fighting monsters. She also has this creepy as fuck form that gives her six arms and this weird dress. It makes her stronger and it enhances her magic during battles. Wiz: Alongside her creativity, her magic assists her in solving all her problems. Although she outgrows this phase in the later seasons, she always used magic to handle her issues, not caring what anyone else thinks which brings us to her weaknesses. BELIEVES WHAT SHE THINKS IS BEST IS BEST AND ALL ELSE IS EXTRANEOUS NO ARMOR EMOTIONS CAN CLOUD HER MIND DISTRACTED EASILY HASN'T PERFECTED HER MAGIC COUNTS ON MAGIC DURING BATTLES Wiz: Although possessing great capabilities, she has many weaknesses that can hold her down such as her hard minded personality where she decides her decision is the best decision and naturally listens to no one but herself. Boomstick: Reminds me of someone who doesn't let me pick the Death Battles. Wiz: Not now. She also gets distracted easily, especially by cute animals and funny phrases and it can cause her to stray away from the task at hand. Boomstick: She also wears flimsy ass clothing, her skin being vulnerable to physical attacks. Wiz: Plus, teenage girls are very emotional, and it doesn't help that this one is soon to take the throne of Mewni and has a lot riding on her shoulders. And she hasn't practiced much karate, unlike her partner, so she basically has to rely on magic to get her through the battle. Nonetheless, Star Buttefly is a fierce fighter, making her a perfect candidate for a battle. Stevonnie Boomstick: Hey Wiz, what happens when you mix a half rock, half human with a full human? Wiz: You get Stevonnie, our second combatant. Boomstick: Dammit! I wanted to say the punchline! FUSION NAME: STEVONNIE COMPRISED OF: STEVEN QUARTZ UNIVERSE AND CONNIE MAHESWARAN HOMETOWN: BEACH CITY, USA PARTNER/SIDEKICK: N/A IS SOMEHOW ALWAYS BAREFOOT TRAINED BY PEARL 25% GEM, 75% HUMAN Wiz: Stevonnie is a miracle of a fusion because they're the first fusion between a human and a gem, which was deemed to be impossible. Somehow, Steven and Connie had such a strong relationship, such a strong bond that they fused and became Stevonnie. Boomstick: Ship name by Amethyst. THEY HAVE A TALL STATURE THEY CAN SUMMON A SHIELD THEY HAVE INCREDIBLE SKILL WITH SWORDS SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH AND AGILITY FLOATING ABILITIES DRVING ABILITIES CAN FORM A BUBBLE Boomstick: They have a shit ton of qualities. Wiz: Like their tall stature. In battle, having a tall stature gives you an advantage over your opponents, and Stevonnie is presumed to be the mixed heights of Steven and Connie. Boomstick: They also can float into the fucking air by moving her feet forward and backwards like Yoshi Flutter Jump. Good luck catching that. And when you're in a car chase, don't expect to catch them or not be caught by them, because that bitch is basically a character in Fast and Furious. Wiz: Besides their motor vehicle skills, the Connie side of them was being trained by Pearl to become a swordsman and after they fused, Pearl began doing one on one lessons with Stevonnie, and having prior knowledge, the Connie side of Stevonnie took control of the sword in their hand and became the offence during the battle against Jasper. Boomstick: But they are also part Steven who is half gem with his mother's Rose Quartz gem, meaning they can summon her shield which is great for blocking all attacks. Wiz: That's not their only defense action. Steven can form a bubble and speaking logically, so can Stevonnie. HAS LEARNED TO CALM DOWN AND BECOME ONE INSTEAD OF TWO PEOPLE IN ONE BODY Wiz: Stevonnie was very unstable at the very beginning, but Garnet sat them down and had a conversation with them, teaching them about unity, balance, and trust. But this was not the end of it. WEAKNESSES STILL UNSTABLE; CAN RETURN TO NORMAL AT ANY TIME Boomstick: Emotions are full of bullshit and when you have too much bullshit, you start to stink. When a fusion becomes upset or angry or feels any type of wacky emotion, they'll unfuse. ''' Wiz: With Opal, Pearl and Amethyst are polar opposites that only agree on one thing: Steven is important. That's the only time they are stable. But with Stevonnnie, they're still fresh. The slightest trigger can cause them to unfuse. Although Stevonnie only has one weakness, it is a big one at large. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle!! Stevonnie's training with Pearl was interrupted by a tear in the fabric of the dimension. Special scissors cut through the tear and it widened. Out stepped Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. "Star, I told you you picked the wrong spot in the Earth Dimension!" He whined. "INTRUDERS!" Pearl cried. "I'll handle this Pearl." Stevonnie said, stepping in front of her and drawing their sword. Star and Marco stared at the giant blade before slowly moving back. "I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding. We didn't come to fight." Star said. "I bet they're with Homeworld." Stevonnie muttered. "We don't know that for sure." They reasoned. "Come on, they've tried to take you so many times before, and they've succeeded once! We can't take any more chances!" They declared. Star and Marco looked at each other. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt your conversation with...yourself, but, we can hear you and we're not from Homeworld, whatever that is. We're from Mewni." She said. Stevonnie got closer and pressed the blade against Star's chest. "Fight me or leave." They said. "I don't like your tone. Is that how you greet guests?" Star asked removing her wand from her bag. "Marco, stand back. I think I can handle her." "It's them." 'Fight!' Star was the first to attack. She immediately yelled out "Rainbow Fist Punch!" She leapt into the air and did a flip. She aimed her wand and it blasted a fist made out of a rainbow at Stevonnie. They immediately summoned their shield and blocked the attack before using it as a bridge to get close to Star. When they reached her, though, they leapt into the air and flipped over her before kicking her in her back, sending her smashing into the ground. Stevonnie landed on the ground and shouted a war cry while charging their opponent. Star shrieked and ran, having no time to cast a spell. Stevonnie chased her around a bit before growing exasperated with the lack of battle. They kicked the ground causing a shockwave that knocked Star to the ground. They leapt into the air using their strength and brought their sword down, slicing nothing but air. Star rolled out of the way of impact and flipped to her feet. "Summoning Cloudy Charm!" She cried, blasting the ground. A poofy pink cloud with eyes and a mouth appeared under her feet and she floated into the air. "Try and get me now!" Stevonnie began to pump their legs back and forth and they arose into the air. "Oh no." Star had only managed to bring the fight into the air. "Spider-With-A-Top-Hat Blast!" She cried, summoning the spider. It swung around Sevonnie, wrapping it's webbing around their body and then proceeded to blast at them, making them lose concentration and split apart into Steven and Connie. "She's multiplying!" Marco yelled. "No, she's unfusing! Get back together Steven and Connie!" Pearl encouraged. "Mega Narwhal Blast!" Star announced and a swarm of teal blue narwhals with sharp horns came plummeting at Steven and Connie. Steven immediately summoned his bubble around him and Connie and said, "Let me know." She nodded and they fused into Stevonnie again. "Ready?" They asked. "Drop the bubble." They responded. The bubble ceased and the number of narwhals was multiplying by the minute, ready to impale Stevonnie. They launched their shield into the air and dodged an incoming narwhal before leaping into the air. They landed on the shield, using it as leverage, and jumped off of it and onto a giant narwhal. "We're going the other way, bud!" They declared. "Yee-haw!" The narwhal made a sound as if it was disapproving of this and went along with it anyway. Stevonnie made it travel back up towards Star. Along the way, their shield bounced back into their hands and they defended their sides while dicing the narwhals coming from the top. The narwhals that had been split bled glitter before returning to Star's wand. "No, what's going on?" She asked in fear. "This has never happened." She said as Stevonnie got closer. "You've never met someone like me." They responded as they jumped off the narwhal and floated in the air. It was headed straight for Star's stomach. "Return!" She shouted. All the narwhals that had previously been out ''of the wand were now going back ''in. While Star was busy with that, Stevonnie took advantage of the distraction and knocked Star off of the cloud and got on top of it. "No! I only work for Star!" It protested and shook Stevonnie off. They fell and landed on the ground. Both Star and Stevonnie were fairly high in the sky, so when they hit the ground, they both began to bleed. Star shot Stevonnie a dirty look and then flipped off the ground. "Crystal-Dagger-Heart-Attack! Feel the love, freak!" Star cried as the sharpened hearts aimed for Stevonnie and took flight. Stevonnie quickly flipped to their feet and began weaving in between the daggered hearts. Eventually they thought they were in the clear, but one of them impaled them in the back and a wave of pain coursed through their fused body. Blood began to drip from the direct hit and they began to unfuse before regaining control. "Calm down. We can do this." Stevonnie muttered. They ripped the dagger out of their back and angrily shot it back at its source who jumped onto Cloudy Charm and floated away. "I need to get her off that thing." Stevonnie declared. They grunted as they hurled the shield at Star who was still on Cloudy Charm and got knocked off. She landed on the ground with a thud and the shield came flying back into Stevonnie's hands. Stevonnie charged and jumped into the air and brought her sword down. This time, Star was in too much pain to move and accepted her fate. Until she realized she hadn't died. Her wand had taken the form of a sword and was fending off Stevonnie's. "She's good." Stevonnie muttered under their breath. Star pushed Stevonnie off of her and charged Stevonnie with her sword behind her. Stevonnie let out their arm and held Star in place while she swung. She was too short to touch Stevonnie and was pushed back. Star yelled and changed into her butterfly form and jumped into the air and began to fly for height gain. Stevonnie swung and their sword clashed with Star's, making a loud noise. Stevonnie jumped to reach Star's height and swung a kick to which Star responded by cutting Stevonnie's foot with her blade. Stevonnie cried out in agony but continued despite the pain.They were feeling faint due to the blood loss, but weren't going to give up. They charged Star and their swords clashed again. Star aimed for Stevonnie's head, and charged her wand for a giant blast that would have taken down Stevonnie, but Stevonnie ducked and slashed upwards, knocking Star to the ground and out of her butterfly form. "Sugar Mist!" She shouted and the arena became clouded. But Stevonnie knew this arena well and found Star in a heart beat and screamed as they dropped their sword deep into Star's chest, killing her. They lifted Star and swung her around before throwing her to the ground and off the bloody blade. Her form didn't poof. Only blood poured from the spot impaled. "Oh god." Results 'K.O.' Stevonnie immediately unfused and both children were on the floor bawling. Marco ran over and began to tear up as well before becoming devastated and waterfalling tears. "You did this!" He shouted at the two. "We didn't mean to kill her! We thought she was form Homeworld who wants to kill us!" Steven cried. "No, you thought she was from Homeworld! I wanted to give her a chance!" "You went along with it anyway! It's just as much as your fault as it is mine!" Wiz: That was a close ending. Star nearly had Stevonnie, but her magic couldn't trump Stevonnie's severe training for all situations. Although Star had more experience in magic, her combat skills didn't bode well against Stevonnie's skill with her sword. Boomstick: Well, Stevonnie cut the crap pretty quick. Wiz: The winner is Stevonnie. 'Tell Us' Who did you think would win? Who did you want to win? Category:FreakyFanfictioner Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles